My Precious Angel
by Priscilla826
Summary: Justin Gabriel has had love issues, but a sudden burst of confidence makes him want to reach out to the person he truly loves. But will things change? Will it be different this time around? Can he find happiness? Will his efforts become fruitful? Or will this madness called love spiral into a cold, dead event. (Including Wade,Heath,John C., Drew M.)
1. Chapter 1

**Title: My Precious Angel**

**Rating: M**

**Characters: Justin Gabriel, Wade Barret, Drew McIntrye, Heath Slater, John Cena**

**Summary: Justin Gabriel has had love issues, but a sudden burst of confidence makes him want to reach out to the person he truly loves. But will things change? Will it be different this time around? Can he find happiness? Will his efforts become fruitful? Or will this madness called love spiral into a cold, dead event.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in the following story**

**Warning: M/M**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was quiet in the hotel room. No one was in there besides the famous wrestling high flyer from South Africa, Justin Gabriel. He loved his job and his colleagues, but when the days done and he goes back to his room he can never help but feel...lonely. Even though he had, what he would consider, one of the best roommates a person could have- a kind, thoughtful, and very supportive friend; but even that couldn't fill the hole.

"aaah aaaaah uhh," he moaned softly to himself as he stroked his hard shaft under his covers.

He pictured a man taller than him, who was also decently built but not extremely muscular. He imagined the man taking him from behind while they both wore their in ring attire. Justin's green shorts pulled down to his thighs as he is pounded in the ass by a man wearing tight black leather pants with his zipper open. The man's cock deeply penetrating Justin's hole, fully stimulating Justin in a way this man only knows how. The man bent down to Justin and whispered sexy nothings in his ear as he nibbled on his earlobe. Justin moaned uncontrollably as he watch his lover's long silky red hair bounced as he was passionately loved.

"mmm aaahh Heath...please fuck me Heath..aaaah...Heath please love me like you...aahh...use to," he screamed softly to himself as he masturbated. His fantasy was getting so intense he started to squeeze the pillow beside him as he continued to say Heath Slater's name. He preceded on until he undoubtable started to reach his climax. And then suddenly...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

A very tall man opened the door with a container in one hand and the key in the other.

"Hey Justin! I bought some cookies! And don't worry they are actually chocolate chip cookies this time, I checked!," he added with a chuckle. "Hey Justin are you ok?," he questioned the extremely red faced young man who was hugging the covers over his torso.

"Oh y-yeah I..I'm just...aaaaahhhh," he said shakily as he climax in his hand still covered by the blanket on top of him.

"Are you hurt Justin?! Here... let me help you," he said pacing himself toward the South African.

"No no no no! I'm fine really!," he said nervously as he makes sure his dripping cock is concealed.

"You sure you don't have a fever you look so red," he said as he gently placed his hand on the younger man's forehead.

"I'm fine Wade," he said reassuringly with a smile gazing up at the tall British man.

"Okay if you say so. Say are you ready for lunch?," he said with his crisp British accent as he got up from Justin's bed and placed the container of cookies on the

nightstand between their beds.

Justin quickly looked at the clocked and mentally kicked himself when he remember he was suppose to have lunch with Wade thirty minutes ago.

"Aww shi- I'm so sorry Wade for making you wait... I'm such an idiot!," he said scurrying to get off of his bed to only suddenly remembering he's literally in a

sticky situation.

"Don't worry Justin it happens...umm Justin what's wrong?," he said looking at Justin who seemed very hesitant to get out of bed.

"aaaaah its well its just that...," he tried to form the rights words though nothing was coming out.

"Oh come on Justin we're both men here," he said with a slanted smile.

"It's just...I would really appreciate it if would consider turning around for just a moment," he stated after he gather the words the he deemed appropriate for

this situation, not necessarily clever but appropriate.

Wade looked at Justin with a very puzzled face, but he could never deny Justin request when he gave such a childish yet gorgeously attractive face. When

Justin gave faces like this Wade would jump out of a plane for him...or even with him.

"Ok then," he turned around feeling a gust of wind follow as Justin scurried to the bathroom.

Not too long after that, Justin came out clean and ready to head out with his best friend Wade. Wade was still confused about Justin's request but quickly forgot about it when the two trailed off talking about their days while walking to Wade's car. They decided to drive to the nearest diner to grab a burger or two and just enjoy the evening.

"And then I was like...where did you come from?!" Wade ended spiel while taking a bite of his burger.

"You can't be serious," Justin questioned with a smile.

"I kid ya not Justin, sometimes you just cant make bold statements about sports out in the open like that; because sometimes you're just asking for trouble," he ended with a chuckle.

Justin laughed along with him and munched on his fries.

"So," Wade started as he wiped his mouth with his napkin."What are you planning on doing this weekend"

"aaaaah...nothing really," He said with a slightly depressed visage as he played with his fries.

"Well that's great! Come with Drew and I tomorrow to see the football game, It'll be fun I promise." Wade suggested with a reassuring grin.

"…. thanks for thinking of me Wade but I-I just don't feel like it...I think I'm just gonna chill out this weekend and ya know..." He said with his head low looking at is plate.

Wade looked at the South African for a while as if trying to solve the puzzle in front of him, but the truth was he has noticed Justin strange behavior. When he hangs out with Justin usually the young tanned man is pretty positive and has an uplifting aura around him, but now-a-days in just a second he can become melancholy or deprived even. These episodes gave Wade a hard time since when he's with Justin all he wants to see is him smile. That's it. He would give anything; jerseys, sporting gear, cookies you name it pretty much anything to keep him smiling...

"Sure...ahh...no problem Justin , but...can you tell me one thing? Whats wrong? I mean for the last few months you been...you just been-," He stops to look at his roommate's face still glued to his plate. "Justin, please talk to me"

There was a pause before Justin decided to talk, "Can...can I ask you a question?"

"Sure! Ask me anything!" Wade replied nearly jumping out of his seat at the chance of helping Justin.

"If...If you love someone, I mean really love someone but you're too scared to talk to them or say the first word. Or start a relationship with them..." he sighed before he continued. "What do you do?"

Wade looked at the younger man who still refused to look up from his plate. Wade's chest became pounding _"Was this it?"_, Wade thought to himself.

Wade started with a gentle smile, "Justin it's okay to be worried or afraid about these things. But the answer to your question is that- you gotta tell them. Because the worse they will reject you, but at least you have closure and can start to move on. However at the best," His faced started to shine at this point his visage beaming with so much promise. "you will find a lifelong mate someone who will take care of you, love you unconditionally, and become a very faithful partner to you. Someone who takes you to go walking on the beach on cool Saturday nights. Someone who looks at you with wonder and ask how am I so lucky? Someone...who never takes your smile away. So if you ask me...it's worth the risk" He ended with a handsome, cunning smile.

Throughout Wade spiel Justin's attitude changed. He was no longer looking lost like he was before, now he was actually looking hopeful, excited even. He had a bright smile on his face, his cheeks more define, his faith in the future was being restore just in those few minutes. It was clear to Wade that his words hit Justin in the right way.

"You...you really think that?" Justin asked a smile still present on his face

"Trust me Justin" Wade said gently

Suddenly Wade's phone rang and he quickly looked to see who was calling

"Oh right! I'm late for my signing." He said getting out his wallet in a hurry to pay for the meal. "Sorry Justin we were here a little longer than I thought we were going to be"

"No, I'm sorry! If I wasn't late you wouldn't have been late." He said pulling out his wallet to pay for his share of the meal.

"No worries Justin." He said with a smile while getting up from their booth. "Here lets go to my car so I can drop you off at the hotel first."

"Nope! You go straight to the signing the hotel is in the opposite direction anyway." He said crossing his arms in front of himself like a child.

"But the hotel is like three blocks from here." He said trying to get Justin to see reason.

"Ha! Wade I jump out of airplanes just for fun. I think I can handle walking a few blocks." He said push Wade's back to head him for the door. "Oh and Wade?" He hugged him tightly from behind. "Thanks for everything...I'll cya later." He left Wade with a smile as he head out the door. Wade smile slightly as he headed for his car to drive off to his signing.

As Justin walked back to the hotel he saw a couple holding hands and generally just enjoying each other's company at a table outside. The famous viper, Randy Orton was across the table from Cody Rhodes their hands intertwined with one another's. Randy looking passionately at his partner. Justin instantly smiled at the scene he saw from a distance and wondered if he could possible have something like this again. The thought stuck in his head, but he kept putting one foot in front of the other and continued to press on.

At the signing, Wade was having a great time signing autographs and taking pictures with his fans. Two male fans came up for an autograph and started with "Oh Bad News Barret we're like your biggest fans!"

"Well then I'm afraid I got some Bad~ News for you, there's no more pictures that I can sign left." He said with a deep thick British accent.

They expressions showed nothing but shock

"No I'm just pulling yah." He said with laughter

Both fans joined him in the laughter and told him who the autographs were going out to when he asked them.

"Thanks for the support guys I really appreciate it"

"No problem Barret!"

Wade watch the two boys walking away one of them getting overly excited while the other one had his arm around what seemed to be his boyfriend. He smiled when he saw this and wondered if this will be him soon. Wade continued signing autographs and taking pictures and slowly watch the line get smaller and smaller as the time pasted. As much as he liked meeting his fans he couldn't wait to go back to his room, he smiled uncontrollable at the thought of it. Once the signing was all said and done Wade started his car and headed back to the hotel. Even though he was miles away from his destination he could still see the hotel, which was simply a marvelous sight. The hotel 'Flora Night' was quite a prestigious accommodation in which most of the WWE Superstars resided in. People lucky enough to see the inside of it were welcomed with marvel flooring, expensive furniture, gold lighting, and many other awe filled he made it to his room he pulled out his keys, inserted them in the doorknob, twisted them and opened the door.

"Just-" He stopped himself short when he found his roommate sleeping on his (Justin's) bed.

"Oh sorry Justin forgot it was 11:00 pm already." He whispered to himself as watched the sleeping form which was Justin Gabriel.

_"Well I guess I should go asleep a bit early today too since I'm going to the game tomorrow." _He thought to himself as he unclothed himself and climbed into his own bed. He looked at Justin before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

An hour later Justin ruffled in his bed and slowly awakened from his slumber. He instantly thought about what Wade said but was too scared to say anything that day. He thought to himself,_ "I'll just ask him tomorrow no big deal". _Feeling resolute with is decision he closed his eyes once again. However it didn't last long since he opened them again a few seconds later with a depressed and lonely face. He breathed in then out determined, _"I've waited long enough. I cant wait another night." _He quietly got out of bed, grabbed his clothes out of his drawer, and clothed himself from head to toe. Once he was ready he grabbed his keys open the door and quietly closed it so he wouldn't disturb his roommate Wade.

Justin walked down the hall to reach the elevator, once in he pressed for the 6th floor in the building. He had a determined face on and have completely convinced himself that nothing could possible go wrong. That optimism quickly ran out when the elevator door opened to the 6th floor and Justin was forced to walk up to his door. "ROOM 667" was printed on the door in front of him.

"This...is it." He said while bringing his fist up to the door

He struggle to knock on it, he stayed like this for a couple of minutes, battling with the emotions that was keeping him from knocking, then ultimately put his hand down and started to walk away and back to the elevator. He just remembered the worst that could happen- that he would be rejected and to be rejected by this man was practically unbearable for Justin just thinking of it gave him anxiety. But then he remember the best that could happen that Wade also included in his response. And if their was even the smallest chance of this, he decided to take it rather than living the deprived life he has been lately. He walked back to the roomed numbered "667" took a big deep in...then out and knocked on the door.

He heard movement in the room and it scared him even more, he was just so scared but he felt it was to late to run away now. As the movement got closer and closer to the door, the man he adored finally opened the door. The tall man was just in some sleeper shorts that were a bold black color. His muscles were toned, big but not too big. And his hair? Flawless even though he just supposedly just got out of bed. The long, silky, red hair barely hit his shoulders, but it was definitely one of his highlights of his features. As soon as he saw the South African in front of him he was surprised.

"Justin? Justin Gabriel? What are you doing here?" He said looking around to see if the high flyer was alone.

The redhead was surprised to see Gabriel standing in front him, since its been nearly forever since they last spoke to one another. Sure they caught glances of one another when they were working, but they haven't really talked...

"I-I...I jus-" Gabriel started but couldn't form the words. He got so angry with himself that he got so far as to get the courage to face Heath, but is still stumbling to talk to him. "I-I wan-.." He closed his eyes and looked away in pure embarrassment, his face turning extremely red.

"It's been a while hasn't it Justin." Heath said in a very cool demeanor, his eyelids low complimenting his sexy smile, as he lay in the door frame nearly hovering over Justin.

"Yea...two years." Justin was finally able to speak in full words though he was still looking away from Heath

The half-naked man slowly stretched his arm out towards the smaller man's shoulder and lightly moved his up Gabriel's neck and watch him as he shivered under his touch. Finally when his hand found Justin's cheek he left his thumb there as he guided two fingers under Justin chin to maneuver his face towards his own so their eyes could meet again.

"What can I do for you Justin?"

Justin just wanted to melt under Heath's touch. He couldn't help himself from getting aroused by Heath. His mind was being overrun with the phrase_ "HE'S TOUCHING ME HE'S TOUCHING ME HE'S TOUCHING ME". _His chest wouldn't stop pounding, his face was getting redder by the second. He never wanted to lose this feeling so he took a deep breathe and finally said...

"Will you go out with me!?...sometime?" Justin was finally happy that his wishes were finally out in the open for Heath to still scared and anxious for his response.

Heath eyes never left there cool state, he kept looking at the shorter man and knew if he held his response any longer Justin's body might fail him

"I would love to go out with you, Justin. There's a fancy seafood place near the place called 'Sanabelle' I could pick you up around 8 tomorrow night"

"Y-y-y-yea...I mean Yes! That would be perfect!" Justin said not even trying to hold back his excitement any longer

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow then." Heath ended with a solid smile as he closed the door.

Justin stood outside the door for a good minute just trying to register what just happened. The situation escalated so quickly that he just couldn't believe it. But eventually he started to put one foot in front of the other as he walked back to the elevator. ….But once he got in and the elevator doors closed Justin emotions overtook him. He fell on his knees and slid to the corner of the elevator. A bright, cute grin overcame his face as he pulled his knees towards his face in the fetal position.

"This...is it...This is really it." His body shaking at the thought of being with Heath again.

Once the elevator got to his floor he got up and moved back to his room, nearly skipping on the way there then opening the door to his room with his key. He saw that his roommate, Wade, was of course still asleep. He began to walk further into the room, but suddenly something on the ground caught his eye. It was some sort of card with nothing on it, just white. However when he picked it up he flipped it over which reveal three words in a beautiful purple color with a fancy font:

"My Precious Angel"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance :)**

**Author's Note: Wow, this chapter turned out a lot longer than I expected. But I had a lot of fun writing it, and it just so happens to be the first chapter/story I have ever written for fanficiton. I have read plenty of fanfictions on this website and since I been thinking of this story for a long time I was like eeh why not! Lets do it! Hopefully the next chapters aren't as long or I might just shorten the amount in a chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay another chapter! Just wanted to say thanks to everyone who review my first chapter. You guys are all awesome! I mean I really appreciate it I wish you could have saw me I was crying :') My first reviews ^^. I decided to keep the chapters around this length and not shorten them. Ehh I don't like short chapters :/ . Anyway! Thanks again! Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The next day**

"Oh, that was a good pass to Johnson. ...Man! Frollo is doing exceptionally well today, good on him!" Wade said while staring down at the field from his seat in the stadium on a cool, breezy afternoon. "Our team doing pretty well, don't you think?" he questioned the long-haired brunette sitting next to him.

"aaah Wade? We're losing 0-52." Drew said with one eyebrow above the other confused on Wade reaction to the game.

"Oh yeah...but in our team's defense our opponents are crazy strong so it's no surprise that we're losing." Wade admitted to the other man with a bright grin still on his face.

Drew was still giving him a puzzled face, this was Wade's favorite team currently playing and regardless of who they played he never gave his team slack, he always expected 110% and thought they weren't giving it if they were losing (especially this bad).

"...well then...say want to get a bite to eat right now, half time is about to start anyway." He said smiling at his close British friend.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Wade said as he got up and followed the Scottish man who was heading to the concession stand.

Both of the wrestling stars got french fries and even though Wade was ready to head back down the steps descending to their seats Drew quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him over to a table for two.

"You...sit...here." Drew said slowly while pulling out Wade's chair.

"Oh ok? What's up?" He said with a smile while sitting down and looking at Drew across from him.

"I want to know why your so god damn happy!" Drew exclaim with a chuckle as he watch Wade's smile getting even wider, but his face slanting in curiosity.

"What are you talking about Drew?"

"I'm _talking _about the fact that your favorite team is getting their asses kicked and your acting like it's all..." Drew waves his arms in the air to try and find the right word. "...peaches and cream! Come on tell me what happened!"

"Well..." Wade started as he smiled, looked down at his plate and played with his fries.

Drew tried to read every expression Wade was dishing in order to figure out what had his friend so captivated, and then suddenly ...it finally clicked.

"Oh...My...God...You and Justin!" Drew said as he started to get overly excited.

"Well..." Wade said again wearing a big grin, but still refusing to look at Drew's face.

"God Wade, why didn't you tell me? Oh my God finally! I'm so happy tha-"

"Woah woah woah there. Look, we're not officially boyfriends yet so don't start spreading rumors" Wade said in an attempt to calm him down.

"What do you mean?" Drew asked

"Well, yesterday we were talking over lunch and he started mentioning that he wanted to ask someone out, but didn't know how to approach him." Wade said looking at Drew who had his knuckles under his clean shaven chin and elbows on the table.

"Oh that's so you, he's definitely talking about you. It can't be anyone else." He said taking a sip of his soda. "I mean you're always talking to me on the phone about how he never really goes out and stuff, and you're the only one who has really been around him. I'm tellin' ya Wade, this is it. You hear me?" Pointing a finger at him. "This is it!"

"I'm thinking the same way!" He smiled back at his optimistic companion. "I wanted to talk to him this morning , but was still sleeping in his bed. I wouldn't dare wake Justin up, and he's a pretty deep sleeper anyway." He took a sip of his beer. "Man, I just I hope I don't mess this up." He said in a low, calm voice. "I mean I never wanted to push Justin or make him feel that he had to be ready for another relationship. Because when it comes to Justin he can be a real trooper, but he's mostly so … sensitive." He said slowly as he looked away. "But if he's ready for a relationship, so am I"

"I hear ya man and if you need any help or anyone to talk to you can come to my room numbered 162 on the first floor, I should be fully moved in by either today or tomorrow." He said surely then munching on his fries.

"I'm so glad you're moving back into the 'Flora Night' hotel, it's cool that we're on the same floor too, and it's nice to have you back in town by the way" Wade said

"Aaw you weren't too lonely down there without me Wade, were you?" Drew said in a jokingly cute way.

Wade chuckled and said "Well at least I had Cena down there with me since he's in the neighboring room next to ours. But the thing with him is that he's so busy you hardly see him, but it was still nice when he could hang out with Justin and I."

"Did you tell him how you feel about Justin?" Drew questioned the British man

"No, I was scared, you see John and Justin are really cool with one another. I was scared that how I felt about Justin would slip out in one of his conversations with him. I felt safer confiding in you since you didn't even live in the hotel let alone right next door. So when I speak about Justin when I'm talking to John it's usually stuff like how dreary and deprived Justin been acting." He said finishing up his fries.

"It's been awhile since I talked to Cena, you should tell him I said 'Hi' next time you see him." Drew suggested.

"Sure, No Problem. Hey! How are you and Sheamus? You don't talk about him enough." Wade asked in curiosity.

Drew smile molded into a frown as he looked down at the table.

"Oh yeah...about that... Sheamus and I had a fight and … we broke up." Drew said looking away from Wade

"… Ar-are you serious Drew? Oh my God! How did that happen? When did that happened?" Wade said taking another sip of his beer, basically getting anxious at the fact that his friend just went through a break-up without telling him.

"It happened like...a month ago..." Drew said slowly still refusing to look Wade in his eyes.

"How could this happen you guys were literally in love! Weren't you two about to tie the kno-"

"WELL I GUESS...he loved his job more than me. Hence why I'm moving back into the hotel." Drew first yelled back at Wade but calmly finished his statement. His pain clearly evident on his face when talking about the subject.

Wade looked at his close friend with plenty concern in his eyes. "Drew... I wish you would have told me I-I would have been there for you!" He said trying to reassure his friend that problems like this do not have to be dealt alone.

"Look! It doesn't even matter..." Drew tried to explain in hopes to relieve some of Wade's concern. "...because I have a new boyfriend! It's been like that for the past three weeks." he finished looking Wade directly in his eyes.

"Oh really? And why haven't I heard anything about your new boyfriend when we had several of those talks over the phone?" Wade questioned the man one of his eyebrows raised.

Drew sighed "...Because I knew you wouldn't like it Wade."

"Oh, well please tell me who the lucky man is." Wade said then taking a swig of his beer.

Drew was very reluctant to tell Wade, but he knew that he was going to find out sooner or later so he just took a deep breathe and let it out...

"...Heath"

Wade choked on his beer and gave him the strangest look as if Drew skin spontaneously turned blue

"You mean... Heath... as in..." Wade said slowly

"Yes Heath Slater." Drew was at least glad that he didn't have to keep the secret from Wade anymore though he wasn't looking forward to what Wade's reaction would be.

Wade's head started to face the ground, his whole countenance twisted as he gritted his teeth. His eyes were swelling with anger while his hands started shaking uncontrollable. His breathes became longer and more distinct as he steamed over what Drew has just told him. He then looked up a Drew across from him and slammed his beer bottle on the table.

"YOU'RE WITH THAT PIECE OF SHIT!?" Wade yelled at him

Their once peaceful, friendly conversation inevitably started to take a very unpleasant detour...

"Look, I know Heath might not have the best history and all bu-" Drew was cut off by unrelenting Wade Barrett.

"Listen to me Drew" Wade said with his hand curved toward the middle of the table. "You know that he's Justin's ex right? Do you have any idea how they "broke-up"? Probably like two years ago I think, I find Justin unconscious bleeding on the ground in the locker room with a bruise on the left side of his stomach. Justin still has a scar there from the incident. It took him months until he was able to tell me that it was Heath... I'm the only one Justin ever told...and he didn't want anyone else to know about it." He said getting angrier by the second just by thinking about the man who laid hands on Justin. "That was a hell a of way to end the three year relationship they had with one another." Wade said with a salty sarcastic tone.

"Heath told me he isn't proud about the things he's done in the passed, and he's change! He even took anger management classes, he may not be perfect, but he's definitely not violent anymore!" He said sternly to defend his boyfriend.

"I...don't...care." He said tossing Drew's determined look right back at him." I don't take lightly to those who abuse the people they "supposedly" love." He shook his head in great disapproval. "….If...If he ever tried to pull that shit on you...I just don't..." He trailed off as he took another sip of his beer. He didn't even want to think about that, Drew and Wade had been through the wrestling business with one another and have done so much together to the point that Wade thought of Drew as his younger brother.

"Wade, listen, Heath has been nothing but a supportive, appreciative person to me before and after Sheamus and I broke up. That's why we're together now. And he's been the best boyfriend I ever had for the last three weeks Wade...trust me..." He tried to reassure Wade of his and Heath's relationship as well as somewhat change Wade's current view of Heath Slater.

"...I do trust you Drew, it's just him I don't trust and I'm not going to act like I'm okay with this when I'm not." Wade said with firmness in his voice

"I guess that's fair..." Drew admitted to Wade "...and I'm really sorry about what Heath did to Justin." Drew taking fully in account that his current boyfriend hurt someone that Wade truly loves.

Wade did a long sigh before he replied " There's no reason for you to be apologizing Drew... it wasn't your fault." He explained to him clearly and smooth. "…. I'm just glad Justin's over that guy" He said before drinking the last of his beer.

**-Later that evening-**

A young man was running from the elevator to his room, as soon as he got to room 144 he pulled out his key and turned the doorknob. He placed his gear and all his belongings on his side of the room as he flopped on his bed with a big grin on his face.

"This is it." Justin said before he quickly got up, took all of his clothes off in a flash and hopped right into the shower.

He had already taken a long shower in the locker rooms after work, but on the way to his room he decided to take another one. Everything just had to be perfect-just absolutely perfect for when he meets Heath again tonight. He scrubbed the shampoo in his hair for the fifth time that day, rinsed it, then finished scrubbing the rest of his body. He couldn't help but to think about all the good memories he and Heath once had together, and to think it can all become reality again made him ecstatic. He went out of the shower and dried himself off with a towel. When he was finished he decided to get dressed which included his favorite pair of black baggy jeans as well as a solid gray shirt with long sleeves. He looked at himself in the mirror, he modeled his look a bit and decided to icing his look with his fragrance...

"Cologne...cologne...cologne.." Justin kept saying to himself as he looked for his fragrance that he so happen to misplaced.

"Aw man where is it?" Justin said heading towards that bathroom to double check.

Once he was sure he couldn't find it, he looked over on Wade's drawer to see if he had any to spare. However as soon as he discovered that Wade was nearly out of his own, he discarded the idea.

"Hmmmm," He thought to himself and only a second later he remembered that the lobby have samples of cologne on display and for purchase. He quickly got his keys and headed for the door. He opened the door then closed it behind him while he quickly turning and instantly crashing against someone causing him to stumble back onto the ground.

"oof" Justin cried when he fell on the carpeted floor hallway.

"Oh I'm so sorry Justin! Here let me help you!" The 6'1'' well-built brunette man said while bending down and offering his hand to him.

Justin look up at the man and instantly smiled "Well looks who's here" he said while grabbing his hand and getting up "Didn't think I would see you today, how are you Johnny Boy?"

"Ha...well you know how the business can be sometimes Gabriel, they been working me to the bone lately and scheduling becomes so tight I swear I'm in New York enjoying some Chinese food from 'Red Dragon' I blinked and I'm already in La for a signing" he said with a smile and a chuckle.

Justin laughed with him "It's not easy being the face of the company John. Hey, when did you get back?"

"Just last night...ssshhhh don't tell anybody but..." John started to whisper as he looked around to see if anyone was there "I may actually have some time to myself for a change " he smiled as he joked with his friend.

Justin chuckled and smiled back at him "You, me and Wade should totally hang out or something especially if you're gonna' have more time on your hands."

"I was thinking the same thing, so whatcha' doing tonight Justin?" John asked in hopes to have a couple of drinks with the young man to quickly catch up with one another.

"Oh, it can't be tonight...I have a date" Justin admitted folding his hands together and turning his head away simply blushing at the thought of it.

"….Oh... really?" John said as his eyes widened and then lowered towards the ground along with a bleak expression.

"Yea!" He turned back towards John to catch his expression."John...whats wrong?"

"Oh aah nothing..." He said looking back at Justin "…..its...just that...you're planning on going on a date... with _that_ on?"

Justin became astonished "W-w-w-w-what do you mean?" He said as he looked down at his outfit and scanned his clothes.

"…. I mean like I understand you may not be a "fashion guru" Justin...but come on." John said as he laid his incredulous eyes on Justin outfit.

"Oh don't you even go their John!" Justin said as he waved his hand in front of him "This is coming from the guy who wears the same blue jeans shorts both during and after work" Justin said laughing as he pointed at same jean shorts that John was wearing to further his point.

John's jaw just dropped at the accusation " What-What did you just say to me Justin Gabriel?" He question as he joined him in laughter. He knew he wore those shorts often, it's just that no one had ever called him out on it. He grabbed the wrist of his friend who was still consumed in laughter and pulled him back into Justin and Wade's room as he looked started to look through Justin's closet.

"Remember its just casual...and can I still wear these jeans there my favorite John!" Justin pouted as he sat on the bed

"Sure, but not that shirt Justin it needs to go you're not going to the grocery store you're going on a date!" John said as he continue to shuffle through Justin's shirts "hmmm oh yeah I like this..." he turned the shirt over to Justin. "how about this one at least you can show-off your arms in this one"

"I love that shirt but I didn't want him to think I was trying to be too cute" he said looking up at John

"Oh hush you, it's a date." John said as he lifted Justin shirt off and handed him the recommended one.

Justin put it on and then modeled it in the mirror. It was a black based shirt with a yellow border and yellow printed letters with no sleeves.

"Ok John...I' trusting you." He said looking back at the man as he grabbed a comb to go through his hair. "Oh and have a cookie, they're chocolate chip" he said waving the comb towards the container on the nightstand.

"Don't mind if I do..." he said while grabbing one and munching on it instantly. "….So...who's the lucky guy?" He questioned as he chewed.

Justin paused for a moment as he looked at himself in the mirror and watched his eyes lower in a dreamy fashion as he uttered his future companion's name "...Heath" he said his smile as clear as day on his face.

"Good for you Justin...hey weren't you two together before?" John asked

"Yea it was two years ago, I asked him out just yesterday and he said yes, so... I'm quite happy about this" he said with a grin as he combed his hair.

"You're not the only one who must be happy about this! I know for fact Wade must be quite happy to see you getting out more, especially if it makes you this happy." John said tossing a smile back to him

Justin stopped combing and looked at his face in the mirror that was now a look of worry. It seems like his excitement for today's date made him totally forget about it. He looked back at John sitting down...

"Hey John..." He started his expression like a little puppy dog's "...could you maybe...not tell Wade about this...you know date?"

John became puzzled he had already assumed that Wade was already aware of the date. He stood-up straight on the bed and asked...

"...Why?"

Justin sighed "….because...I...he..." he turned back towards the mirror and continued combing his hair again "...because I feel like he's just gonna'...bring up negative things..."

"Justin, he's your roommate don't you feel like he's gonna' find out sooner or later?" John mentioned looking at Justin's back

"I know, I'll tell him myself just not now okay?...Please John?" Justin pleaded as he looked him in his blue eyes.

John looked at the ground and then quickly looked up at Justin with a confused face. "Wait, why would Wade react negatively towards this?" John questioned the South African knowing that Wade is usually a very open minded person and doesn't react rashly towards things that don't deserve it.

Justin was deterred by the question. It hit right where he didn't want to feel. It pointed in the direction the he didn't want to go. It acknowledged something...Justin didn't want to share.

John noticed Justin getting uncomfortable, but he wondered "….I mean... is it because it's Hea-"

"NO!" Justin said quickly interrupting him. "It's not because of..." He didn't even want to think about it or what happened on that day...so he blocked it out. He walked over to John sat right next to him and placed both his hands on John's thigh as he pressed them down lightly. "Please~ promise me you won't tell him"

John looked at the younger man straight in his brown eyes and could tell that there was a hint of desperation in them. "Don't worry I won't tell him, I promise"

"Thank you, John!" He said with much relief in his voice. "And I will tell him, just when the time is right!"

John wondered to himself when that'll be but he nodded his head signaling he understood.

Justin smiled and looked at the clock which suddenly made his jaw drop.

"O MY GOD 7:58, He could be here any minute! He looked in the mirror for the billionth time to make sure he looked good, paced around the room to see if he forgot anything and then suddenly remembered something and grabbed John by the shoulders.

"John do you have any cologne?" Justin said his heart pounding

"Well yes I-"

"Lets go lets go lets go!" Justin said dragging him to his room next door.

John went into his bathroom and selected his favorite cologne in a short brown glass bottle. He sprayed it on his wrist and let Justin have a whiff.

"Good?" John asked

"Perfect!" Justin cried as he took the bottle John handed to him.

"Good luck on your date Justin" John smiled as he held the door for Justin. "Don't stay up to late now, be back before 10!" John joked

Justin laughed with him "Ha... thanks John...for everything" He said as he handed Cena's cologne back to him after using it.

"No problem Justin." He winked and closed the door in front of him after Justin was in the hallway.

He started to walk back to his room until he saw the elevator doors open all the way down the hallway. As soon as they were completely opened a tall man in dark blue jeans walked out of them wearing a black sleeveless leather jacket.

"Well it looks like you're all set" the red headed man said as he approached the South African

"Oh yeah!" Justin said very quickly trying not to be awkward "Oh Heath...you look great!" he said unable to conceal his adorable smile.

"Not as good as you" Heath said smoothly only stopping three inches away from Justin. "You ready to go?" he waved towards the elevator.

Justin's eyes seemed to sparkle " I sure am"

They both started to head towards the elevator side by side of each other

"So how was your day today Justin?" Heath asked as he turned towards him with his attractive, sensual smile

"It was actually pretty good, to say the least!" Justin said optimistically as he slowly noticed that he's able to talk to Heath a lot easier now.

"Well that's nice to hear because you-" Heath ended up cutting himself off when he noticed something, his eyes glued to Justin.

"What... what is it?" Justin said in panic the only thing running through his mind _"please let there not be something on my face"_

Suddenly Heath grabbed Justin's shoulder and nuzzled his red head towards Justin's neck and took a big whiff of him, his nose tickling the young tan man's neck delicately. Justin moaned slightly as he felt Heath's sweet lips on his neck. He remembered all the times before when they were so close like this. The sensation made him want to relive all of those memories...

"Justin you smell simply delicious" Heath said as he left his neck and looked down on Justin's eyes.

"T-t-t-t-t-thank you..."

There will be one day where Heath's charm doesn't leave the young man to mere stutters, today however would not be that day. And even though Heath had a way of breaking down Justin's mind to the point where he could be reduced to nothing but blissful stares, he somehow was able to hold one thought..._"Thank you~ Johnny"_

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance :)**

**Hmmm so it seems to me that if my schedule is the same I will be able to post new chapters every 4-6 days after the previous chapter been posted. I can't think of anything else to say, but THANKS FOR READING :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Chapter! Yay Finally Chapter 3 is done. Sorry it's late I had a busy weekend/week. Chapters may come out more on a weekly basis. Once again thanks for all my reviews! I hope you guys enjoy :D**

**Warning: M/M**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The restaurant was beautifully dim with several purple lights hanging from the ceiling. Several of the waiting staff moving from one place to another holding appetizing entrees, many of which included savory crab legs as well as nicely seasoned shrimp that would keep costumers coming back for more. The lighting was bright enough for couples to see where they were going, but dark enough to set the mood while everyone enjoyed the cool scenery as they chat and indulged one another in their company.

"How's the lobster, Justin?" the red headed man asked as he twisted his pasta with his fork

"It's _really _good! I guarantee you I never had anything like this." Justin said with much pleasure as the lobster practically melted in his mouth leaving a very buttery, seasoned after taste. "This was a wonderful choice of restaurant Heath, funny how I never really noticed this place before."

"Yah, I spotted it not so long ago, I thought it was cool how it had a dark, relaxing type of tone to it but it wasn't a fancy restaurant or anything like that." Heath said before munching on his last pieces of pasta. "...but moreover" He said as he rubbed his napkin over his mouth" I think this date was a great idea...I was...very happy to see you again Justin." He ended with his luscious smile.

"Heath...I've...I've just been...I've missed you so much" The South African said softly as he deeply looked into the eyes of the man across from him.

"I've missed you too Justin…" he said as he lightly placed his hand on top of Justin's, looking deeply into his companion's sparkling brown eyes "I'm glad we got to see each other tonight."

Justin reached out to put his other hand on top of Heath's "Heath I-," his eyes shifted and then he quickly withdrew his hands moving his face down with an uncomfortable look on it.

"Justin? Justin what is it? Is something wron-," Heath quickly looked around before his eyes finally was locked on the table next to them.

Sitting there was an older man who was most likely in his late 40s giving a scorching sneer towards the red head and brunette sitting together at the table. This wasn't the first time it has happened to either of them, but it definitely doesn't happen very often to them either. Heath was currently enjoying his time with Justin and he didn't want any bigoted person ruining it.

"Hey! Is there a problem, Jackass?" Heath said looking directly at the man tossing back his distasteful stare.

"….nothing" the man said getting up from his table and putting on his jacket. "I hope you too enjoy hell though…" he brushed the sentenced audible enough for both of them to hear.

Justin just cringed in his seat simply taking in what the stranger dished out as if it was his actual entrée.

"Don't worry man, my Dad's the devil so we're pretty cool naw' mean" Heath spitted back at him with sarcasm and a condescending chuckle at the end

The older man scoffed and walked out of the restaurant, with not so much of another word to say to the younger man. Heath's blazing stare could have torn a hole in the stranger's back.

"Pffft….some people..." Heath said as he shrugged off what the old man said to them. He looked back at Justin who was playing with his hands as he looked down at his lap still seeming deterred by what the man said. "Hey…Justin don't worry about it you know how people can get…"

"I know…" Justin said trying to pull the most reassuring face he could.

"Hey, remember back a few years ago we both were walking hand in hand and we offered that homeless guy a sandwich and he was all like 'I aint takin' no food from no queers'," Heath said smirking at Justin to see if he actually remember.

Justin chuckled in response "haha yeah and then like five minutes later whenever we asked about the homeless man to the store clerk, he did a double take and said "…wait a second…that guy aint homeless ….he's my neighbor!"

They both fell into a spell of laughter over the memory. Heath seeming very pleased that Justin was smiling again. Justin also was taking note of how much he loved Heath's laugh just one of the many things he loves about Heath. He took in the fun moment they were having and realized it has been a long time since he has enjoyed himself so much….he never wanted it to end. But he knew that regardless of how he felt there was one person who would disagree.

"…I wish Wade could approve of you as much…as I do." He said a bit shakily as he looked at the table.

"Oh…Wade…are you two close?" He asked him with a slight tilt of his head

"It would be hard for us not to be we're such good friends and we're roommates after all."

After hearing what Justin said Heath grew a bit anxious inside, but his cool demeanor prevented it from showing. He knew Wade went to the football game today with his current boyfriend-Drew. Things could get a bit messy if Wade found out about their gathering.

"…yeah… I think it's best if you don't tell him about this…you know us. I mean for now we should probably just keep this between us." The red head said while looking directly in Justin's eyes to be sure he understood.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…I mean it would probably be easier to tell him if we were together longer" Justin said looking back at Heath's dark brown eyes.

"I agree…he'll warm up to me at some point I just know it!" Heath said with a chuckle that later turned into a smirk. "Oh… which reminds me…" he said sitting straight up in his chair again.

A young waitress came with a single plate and gentle placed it on the middle of their table.

"Chocolate lava cake for the two charming men" she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks hun..." Heath smiled back at her then going straight for one of the two spoons on the plate. "…So..." he said digging the spoon in the cake "…you still like chocolate right?"

Justin couldn't keep his eyes off the cake as soon as it landed on their table, basically reducing him to a childish trance "…I love chocolate…" he said as if hypnotized by the creamy, moist dessert.

"Then you better open up…" Heath said very seductively as he motioned his spoonful of cake towards Justin's mouth.

Justin gratefully opened his mouth to allow Heath to feed him what he loved. He moaned as soon as he swallowed it, the warmth of the cake creating a blissful sensation as he enjoyed the delectable delight. Heath continued to feed Justin as if he was a child, but how could he not? It looked like Justin wanted nothing more than it, and from the look on his face he was practically begging for it. So of course Heath gave it to him, he gave Justin exactly what he wanted. Why? Because Heath loved it. He loved the look Justin was giving him and he loved how Justin was just eating it all up….eating _him _all up. He loved it, he simply loved it. And so he continued to feed Justin exactly what he wanted…

**-Drew's new room in the hotel-**

"Hey thanks for helping me move in Wade" Drew said while carrying many boxes in his hand.

"Ah… don't worry about it moving in is a lot faster when you got someone helping ya'," The British man said with a smile and a nod. "It's cool that you got a single room, not too big or too small".

"Yeah… I got lucky this time." Drew said while taking a picture out of the box and smiling so genuinely at it before placing it on the nightstand.

Wade took a glance of the picture and rolled his eyes instantly seeing that it was of Heath kissing Drew with the Golden Gate Bridge in the background.

"Oh, when did you take _that_?" Wade asked though he honestly wasn't really interested.

"That was last weekend Heath and I just went up there to go sightseeing." He said looking at Wade noticing a bit of irritation. "You know…maybe you, Heath, and I could all grabs some drinks; that way you could get to know him better!"

"Oh yeah! And then we can have tea and crumpets afterwards!" He said sarcastically with a stereotypical British accent.

Drew sighed before starting "…I was just trying to-."

Then a ringtone went off in Wade's pocket, he instantly read the message and sighed.

"Oh Wade how could you forgot" The British told himself as he mentally kicked himself.

"What's going on?" Drew asked looking back up to the Brit

"I have to go down to Georgia tomorrow for an interview with Wrestling Centre" The tall man said massaging his temple "I'll have to pack tomorrow morning so I can catch the flight that afternoon"

"Whoa how long are you going to be gone?" Drew questioned surprised by this sudden event.

"It'll be for three days" Wade answered

"Well that's not too bad, go on your little business trip and come back so you can finally be with…" Drew winked at him "…you know who…"

Wade smile brightly at Drew's gesture, though he didn't want to leave Justin even if only for three days, however the thought of being with Justin for as longed as he yearned would be worth it when he came back.

"Well, well, well….what's going on in here?" the man said with his arm resting in the doorway.

"Oh well looks who's here." Wade saying back to him returning the smile.

"What's up John? It's been awhile hasn't it" Drew asked

"Yea, but you know how it is with the business and all…" John said walking in the room. "You moving in Drew?"

"Yep this is my new home." Drew said with his arms spread out in the air.

"…and while you're here…." Wade said handing John several boxes "…make yourself useful." He said patting his back playfully.

John gave him a smirk back and gladly helped the two young men move boxes into the room. Out of all three of them Wade was the most happy to quickly move the boxes in the room. John looked at Drew for answers to Wade's strange behavior but simply just got a smile and wave to ignore it. They took the time with each to catch up, John told them all about the business trips he's been taking and later asked about the game they recently saw. It wasn't too long after when all the boxes had been moved from the carrier. They both asked Drew if they should start unpacking, but Drew reassured them that their work today was more than enough. He thanked both of them and offered that they should hang out again. Wade and John both smiled at the idea and nodded their heads in compliance as they waved Drew good-bye. Wade and John walked side by side down the hallway back to their rooms down the hall.

"So any more plans tonight for Bad News Barret?" John said nudging his shoulder.

"Nope just want to go back to my room and relax~" The British man said as his face starts to brighten up. "…I wonder if Justin's there"

"Oh, you don't know? He's out with H-," John said cutting himself short when he remembered the promise he gave to Justin.

Wade looked back at John incredulously "Wait…where is he?" stopping in the hallway

"Ahhh….I…mean…oh that must have been someone else I saw never mind" He said looking down like the awkward liar he was.

"Oh well, Justin should be in his room then…. he usually isn't doing anything extravagant around these hours" Wade said

"Oh yeah…but… does he still go jogging at night?" John questioned just trying to cushion the surprise when Wade saw that Justin wasn't actually there.

"Hmmm well I guess he could be doing that but he doesn't do that daily" Wade responded

John stopped at his door "Oh I see well I'll see ya around then Wade good night!" He look pretty calm, but really he felt so awkward about not telling Wade.

"Alright, see ya John" Wade said going in the door next to John's.

When Wade went into his room and found out Justin was in deed not there he thought _"hmmm funny…maybe he is out for a jog today"_. He started to undress himself and decided to go to bed early. He snuggled up in bed and rested himself.

**-Outside the hotel-**

A red Honda CR-V drove up into the parking lot and parked in one of the spaces. A young South African left the passenger seat and closed the door shortly after his red headed companion left the driver's seat. As soon as they caught each other's eyes they smiled, stepped on the curb while Heath wrapped his arm around Justin's shoulder.

"Home already huh?" he smiled at the handsome tanned man

"I had such a great time I didn't want it to end Heath." Justin smiled back at him as he wrapped his arm around his waist laying his head on his shoulder.

The two young men made it into the hotel, its lights just as bright as usual inside. As soon as any visitor went through the double doors they met a beautifully designed lavender marble floor which had large 10ft wide staircase that was so tall you would think you were in heaven when you finally made it to the lobby at the top of it. The hotel definitely had steps to spare, but of course it was nothing for the superstars of the WWE. Once Justin and Heath made it up the steps they took the elevator to the first floor where Justin's room was. They walked side by side as they made it to Justin's room, stopping right in front of his door.

"So Justin…" Heath said as he took both of Justin's hands in his "…you want to do this again" giving him his sexy smirk.

"That sou-….It wo- I…" Justin said tripping over his words again. He took a deep breath and continued "I would want nothing more" tossing effortlessly his gorgeous smile back to him "…But I'm worried, Wade and I usually do a lot of stuff together….I feel like he's gonna' know what's up if I'm always gone"

Heath smiling not fading "I'm sure we'll think of something…"

"Well then I guess…I should…" he said shakily

Justin had trouble with good bye sometimes and after having such a wonderful night with Heath he never wanted it to end. Therefore because of that his nerves started to get the best of him. He looked down at his hands that were shaking uncontrollably in Heath's, he turned his face blushing slightly in embarrassment. Then suddenly, as if Justin's condition couldn't get worse, Heath suddenly pushed him up against the door pressing his lips on his.

Wade hears a sound at the door and decides to get dress to go see who it was…

Justin willfully kissed back at the perfectly soft lips that he remembered all too well. His whole body started to shiver as Heath took total control over his lips, the red headed man slowly guided his hand up Justin's back to give him more support. The high flyer moaned as Heath started to lick his lips teasing him before penetrating, creating a stiff boner too form in the South African's pants. Heath brushed his leg against Justin's crotch and loved the fact that his date was getting so hard without him even touching his shaft. Heath withdrew his lips from Justin's receiving a slight whimper in return, he went over to Justin's cheek and kissed it gently as he whispered…

"Text me when you figure something out, I would love to see you again gorgeous."

Justin was still taken aback by the entire moment, in which he could only reply by nodding his head with his innocence, lovable face. Heath gave him back his striking smirk as he flipped his hair back and walked down towards the elevator. The young tan man couldn't help but lean on his door for support as he watched the man walk away, his eyes looked at his red hair bouncing with every step down to his firm ass that looked stunning in his jeans._ "God he's perfect"_ he thought as his hard dick throbbed in his pants just by looking at him.

Then suddenly the door behind Justin opened abruptly causing Justin to fall right into room. Lucky enough for him Wade instantly caught him in his arms before he hit the ground…

"Justin!? Are you okay?" he said with a very concerned voice as closed the door. He took a closer look at the younger man and noticed his deep breathing with such a flushed face. "Justin, if you going out jogging then you shouldn't where clothes like tha-… ahh…J-Justin…" Wade paused as he finally looked down at what was poking his thigh.

Justin face got even redder when he noticed his cock brushing up against his friend's leg "I'm…I'm so sorry Wade!" he said cupping his dick in embarrassment.

Wade's cheeks turned red themselves "Ah…don't worry about its fine…" he started to get aroused with Justin's heaving chest so close to him along with his young flushed face. "Here…you must be tired." He said smoothly as he place one arm behind Justin's back the other under is legs, picking him up in bridal formation.

"Oh, Wade you don't have to do this…" he said looking him in his eyes

"Don't worry about it Justin you seem overwhelmed a bit" he said carry him to the bathroom.

Justin placed his hand on Wade's shoulder to give him more support, and when they reached the bathroom he thanked him as Wade let him down.

"Listen Justin, the board just reminded me that I have a trip to Georgia tomorrow and I'm leaving around three in the afternoon" he said scratching his head while looking down

"Whoa, where did this come from? How long are you going to be gone?" Justin asked in curiosity.

"It's only three days…" he looked back at Justin "I'm really sorry about this I should ha-"

"No Wade don't feel bad about this, it's your job, and you shouldn't feel bad about leaving me here" Justin said giving him a reassuring smile.

"So…you'll be okay here without me?" Wade asked

"…I'll be fine" Justin said putting his hands on his hips.

Wade smiled _"just a little longer Justin"_ he thought and closed the door so his roommate could take his shower.

**-Drew's room-**

Drew was taking his possessions and appliances out of there boxes, placing them in locations he deemed acceptable. His room was nowhere near finished, but he was happy with the work he and his friends done that day.

"Oh… there's my dazzling dawtie" the man said leaning on the door frame.

Drew looked back at the man who spoke, a smile spread across his face. "Heath!"

Drew put down the box he was carrying and rushed towards Heath giving him a big hug "I'm finally moving in the hotel ya' excited?"

"I sure am" Heath said grabbing the back of Drew's head placing their lips together. "…And I have good news, check this out, Cody's moving out of my room so he can live with Randy in his house" he said before getting very close to his face "…you know what that means"

"Means I get to move in with my beautiful boyfriend..." Drew said willfully as he wrapped his arms around him.

"You got that right, so don't you dare unpack another one of those boxes" he somehow manage to say sexually as he ran his finger down Drew's chest. Heath was full of lust from earlier and he needed to get his fix. So he wasted no time he quickly took off his pants then shoved Drew on the bed.

"Oh babe what's up with you?" Drew said smirking at the very frisky man.

"Well..." Heath said licking his lips "…let's just say I'm really in the mood" he smirked before he kissed him while quickly unzipping Drew's pants.

He then pulled the Scottish man's underwear down revealing the man's hard, stiff cock. Drew watched as Heath started to position his entranced to Drew's dick.

"Wait! Let me get show lube for you." He said pushing himself up.

Heath pushed him back onto the bed saying "No need" his ass going all the way down on Drew cock.

Heath moaned as he was filled by Drew's thick rod, while Drew threw his head back in sheer pleasure of Heath warm walls surrounding his dick.

"Ok…" Heath said slowly taking control of his breathing "…lets go"

As soon as Heath uttered those words he knew what was coming. Heath spread his legs while on top of Drew then suddenly pinned the Scottish man's chest as he quickly rode his shaft.

"Aaaaaah….Heath….your-," Drew could barely utter words his moans taking over every sentence. His body became jelly whenever Heath took control.

Heath continued to ride Drew's dick at an uncontrollable speed, his cock getting harder and harder as Drew's moans fueled him. He leaned down and kissed Drew as he went faster by the second letting his cock fully stimulate his body. Heath started hitting greater speeds as he moaned and worked Drew's manhood to the edge. Drew moans got louder as his dick was practically being swallowed by Heath's ass, in positions like this Drew didn't have to move a muscle he just took everything the red head was dishing out…and he loved it. He grabbed Heath's thighs as he was pushed constantly on the bed "Aaaah….aaa-….Hea-….Heath I'm gonna…AAH" Drew cried pushing Heath's body down as he came in his ass. Upon feeling Drew's cum fill him to the brim he came all over Drew chest and collapse on him-finally stopping his movement.

They laid there for a minute to catch their breath, then Heath slowly moved his ass Drew's dick flopping out of it. Heath pushed himself off of Drew laying right next to him laying his head on the palm of his own hand. "So…" he started moving his finger in circles on Drew's chest "…how was the game?"

Drew looked at him and smiled "Ha…our team lost horrible, it was really hard to watch"

"Oh well that totally sucks…so…did you tell him about us?" Heath asked looking up at Drew

"Yeah… I did…" Drew said a little reluctant to look at Heath

"Let me guess…" pushing himself up from the bed "…he didn't like it"

"You should have seen him he was absolutely livid about it, he seemed so different because he never acts so…angry" Drew explained to Heath.

"I'm so glad your different baby, I'm been trying my hardest to be the best I can be…But there's people out there just not willing give me a chance" Heath said with such a despondent look. "I have something good here…" he said caressing Drew's shoulder softly "I don't want anything to get in the way of that. I feel like Wade would do anything or _say_ anything to keep you away from me…can you promise me that'll never happen?" Heath said looking up at him innocently.

"Don't worry Heath, I know you and I love you" Drew said stroking Heath's arm gently

"Thanks Drew and sorry that you had to deal with that angry Brit" he said cuddling up to him.

"It wasn't bad once he was helping me move in he was actually in a pretty spry mood, you should have seen John's face he was so confused" he said ending in a chuckle

"Why was he in such a great mood I hate moving things…"Heath said puzzled not understanding any amusement from such work

Drew smiled "well it definitely has something to with the fact he's about to get with his dream guy, Justin."

Heath's heart skipped a beat "…How so?" he asked raising an eyebrow

"Well yesterday Justin asked Wade how he should go about asking a guy out and since you know Justin hasn't been around that many people other Wade…" Drew explained

"Oh really…" Heath said with his sensual smile spreading across his face knowing full well who Justin was really swooning for.

"Yea, now Wade's just waiting for Justin to ask upfront" Drew said

"_Well he's gonna be waiting a long time"_ Heath thought as he chuckled to himself. "Ya' know Drew, instead of waiting for Justin to say it he should just come out and tell him himself, hell give him some roses while he's at it." He suggested with a crooked smile.

"Yea! That's a good idea! It would be so much more romantic too! Justin would be so surprised! I'm sure he would love it!" Drew smiled back at him. "Oh..." Drew folded his hands over his nose closing his eyes "I'm so sorry Heath, I'm talking about Justin all casually, I totally forgot he was your ex"

"Pssft don't worry about it Drew…" he said putting his arms around his waist "I have you don't I?"

Suddenly Heath's pocket vibrated making him reach for his phone to see who contacted him. As soon as he saw it was from Justin he quickly unlocked his phone to read his text…

**Justin:**

**Hey, Wade's going to be out of town for a couple of days you want to come over to watch a movie or something tomorrow?**

"Aww shit" Heath said looking at his phone.

"What is it? What does it say?" Drew asked looking over at him.

"Ugh, my Mom just told she got the flu, I should probably go and visit her tomorrow to see if she's okay" He said bleakly as he replied to the message.

**Heath:**

**Sounds good, I'll see you then Justin.**

"I'm so sorry about your mom Heath…" He said as he pulled the red headed man closer "…do you want me to come with you?" he asked in a concerned voice comforting his boyfriend.

"No, that's okay…I should be fine" He said giving his famous sly grin.

And with that the spiral took it shape into a downward slope that all of these young men will undoubtedly fall victim too. Because even the pettiest decisions based on greed or lust, can lead to one the most defining roads in one's life. But once you're plummeting down the spiral nothing can stop you, you just have to hope you and what you truly love can make it to the end.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance! :)**

**Once again sorry this is late I had a busy week. I can't wait to write the next chapters when things gets juicier. Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again**

**Luv-ya ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is out! Thanks for my reviews guys I love reading them! Now on to the chapter hope you enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day**

Whenever Justin woke up today he saw that a few of Wade's drawers were emptied and Wade had already left to start his day. He would have went out for lunch with Wade today, but the Brit had go to the ring to work on a few matches so he could leave on time for his flight. So around noon Justin decided to go over next door to his good friend's room for a short chat.

"….And then we had chocolate cake and it was absolutely the best cake I ever had, after that we took a long walk and we were just talking…" the South African took a breath before continuing "…it was so much fun. I mean it's been awhile since I had such a great time" the smile on his face becoming brighter by the second.

His friend next to him couldn't help but return his joyous smile. Being with Heath really did mean a lot to him….

"Sounds like you two really had a good time." John said passing a glass of water to Justin

"Oh yeah…it was everything I imagined and more…" Justin replied taking the glass

"So let me guess…" John started as he took a sip of his water. "Wade still doesn't know about this"

"…no…" the young man said twirling the glass in his hand.

"When do you plan on telling him?" John asked looking at Justin with his thoughtful eyes.

"…Maybe after he gets back from his trip which is for three days…I don't know…" Justin said as not very interested in the subject, so of course he changed it "But anyway we're having a second date tonight, we're probably just gonna' watch a movie when he comes over."

"A second date really? I didn't see that coming." John said playfully and sarcastically as he raised his eyebrow.

Justin smiled and chuckled at this and it made him happy that he had a friend he could talk to about this, and someone who was genuinely happy for him. Justin slid over to John and gave him a hug, one he poured his full thanks into.

"Hey, where is this coming from?" John said slightly confused but still content

"Thanks for supporting me….I just hope Wade will be half as understanding as you are" Justin said with a gentle smile.

John brought his hands up to Justin's shoulders and slowly guided Justin so they were face to face again "Justin…I still don't understand why you can't tell him"

Justin slowly shook his head as to revert the conversation. He looked over at John's clock "Oh, you said you had a signing soon I don't want to make you late." Justin said quickly as he got himself situated "Have a good signing…Oh but you're John Cena I know you'll have fun anyway" he gave him a bright smile before heading for the door.

John smiled back at him while he watched the younger man open the door "Hey Justin!"

Gabriel looked back to his friend.

"I'm happy for you Justin, but just remember…look both ways…" John said with a hopeful, yet still concerned face

Justin looked confused from what John just told him, but knew that his friend always had good intent behind his words and this moment was probably no different. He gave him an understanding nod and closed the door.

**-The Locker Rooms-**

Wade was quickly undressing himself of his ring attire after a great match and even greater work-out. He felt a calm relief as his skin finally hit the cool air.

"Well…time to wash up" he said stretching as he head toward the showers

He turned the nob all the way and enjoyed the blissful moment of having the hot, soothing water rain down on his skin. He worked pretty hard today so he could get all the plans out the way for his trip, hence he was surely tired and of need of some relaxation. However suddenly the shower head from the neighboring stall sprayed in the direction of Wade's face…

"Wah! What the bloody hell?!" Wade said in a tizzy while shielding his face from the water

"oops sorry dere' laddy didn't know you were there" The man in the next stall said with a chuckle.

Wade went up to the wall between them and looked over to see none other than a naked Drew McIntrye as his childish attacker.

"What the hell Drew? This the thanks I get for helping ya' move in?" Wade said with curious smile.

"Well if ya can't take the water….get out the shower!" Drew joked as he looked back up to the British man.

"Drew you're such a sp-," Wade eyes grew wide, his smile dropped as his eyes caught something that made him quickly anxious "Wha...what's that!" he said pointing down in Drew's stall.

"Wha-what? Where….where is it?!" Drew said looking around the ground of his stall "Oh…wait you're messin' with me aren't cha' Wade…" giving his friend a smirk

Wade quickly left his stall and went to the stall that Drew was in, and as soon as Drew saw his expression he could tell he was not playing around…

"What is this?" Wade said in a stern voice while turning Drew so he would face the wall his hands against the wall as if the young Scottish man was getting frisked.

"Wade?!" Drew said in confusion of Wade's actions "What are you-,"

"What's…" Wade said shakily "What's with all these….marks?" He examined Drew's back guiding his hand lightly over the various bruises on his back.

"Wha-What? The bruises? Wade, we're wrestlers it happens all the time!" Drew said trying to explain to his friend. "It's nothing serious!"

Wade quickly turned Drew around pressing him against the wall by his shoulders. He look strictly at the long haired brunette's eyes leaving barely an inch between them…

"This….was Heath wasn't it?" Wade said firmly not letting Drew's eyes escape his sight

"What? NO! It wasn't! Like I said, I got it during a match a while ago…" Drew said looking tensely back at Wade.

Wade didn't say a word, he kept looking at Drew to see if he could detect any hesitation any quiver in the man in front of him.

"Wade…I'm telling the truth….trust me…." Drew said looking him directly in his eyes

Wade scoffed and closed his eyes "…I have a hard time doing that since you always tend to keep things to yourself, Drew. It's actually kinda scary how you could seem totally fine, but you're really hurt inside. Like the whole Sheamus thing you never told me that you guys-,"

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM!" Drew yelled interrupting him with a quick shove

However the slippery tiles they were one caused Drew to trip towards Wade who also slipped having him fall on the wet ground making a loud thud with Drew falling on top of him. Wade slightly moaned as he arched his back up to relief some of the pain.

"Hey! Everything alright in her-," the blonde man said opening the curtain, but came to a stop when he saw the two naked wrestlers one on top of the other "…woah…. hey….mind if I join?"

The other two men gave him an incredulous look as they both waved for the broski kicker to leave. As soon as the young man got the hint he left with a wink leaving them on the shower floor. There was an awkward silence between the two since they were so nicely tangled on the wet ground, their junks pressing against one another's.

"I'm…I'm sorry Wade" Drew said slowly getting up

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have went there…" Wade replied helping Drew up

"It's okay Wade, I know you're just looking out for me" Drew said rubbing Wade's back

Wade said looking around the room "Oh…well…I better go on and get dressed so I don't miss my flight"

"Yea…I should….probably…. get dressed too" Drew said following behind Wade.

**-Shopping District-**

Justin was simply walking around the shopping district to enjoy the nice, warm weather they were granted with that day. He didn't really have any particular place he wanted to go to, but he was in such a good mood that day he couldn't help but go out today. As he was walking he spotted a pastry shop called 'Cinnalotte' and instantly smiled at the thought it gave him. He walked inside the shop and started to look around at the delectable pastries behind the glass.

"How can I help you sir?" The clerk said walking towards him behind the counter.

"Well, I was interested in picking out some treats for a special person" Justin said returning the smile to the store clerk.

"Look no further, I think I may have just what you need…" she said going into the back of the store.

When she came back she brought a gold-ish orange box with a gold border around it centered with a bow on the top of the lid.

"A shipment of these just came in" she said setting the square box on the counter "what do you think?"

"…It's beautiful…" Justin said looking at while thinking about his love's reaction to it

"I'm glad you like it…here…" she started to open the glass door containing the pastries and various other candies "Pick out whatever you think your sweetheart would like.

"Sounds like a plan" the young man said bending over the glass to look at all the choices

There was a variety of pastries such as donuts to crème puffs, and coconut candies to chocolate covered cherries. But Justin knew what his sweetheart would like and he knew that the young man would favor pastries and candies that had cinnamon in them, so he chose accordingly. Once he was done choosing all the goodies he thought his favored would love the store clerk closed the box concealing them, then brought the gift to the counter for purchase. After the transaction was completed Justin thanked the employee and strolled out the store with box in a paper bag. His bright day got even brighter as he wandered along the district thinking _"Heath is just gonna' love this"_. His phone suddenly vibrated and he quickly got his phone out of his pocket:

**Heath: **

**We're still on for tonight right, cool if I come over 8?**

Justin look at the clock on his phone that read 5:45 pm. He smiled and texted him back promptly:

**Justin:**

**Sounds Great! I'll see you soon.**

**-Locker Rooms (3:00 pm)-**

Drew and Wade were both getting dressed in the locker rooms. Drew couldn't help but rethink the altercation they were just through and it was currently too quiet in the room for him to deal with, so he tried to bring up some conversation to lighten the mood

"So…you get anywhere with Justin" Drew asked turning towards him

"Ugh…no…we haven't had much time together with work and everything and now I have this business trip…" Wade said with a yawn tying his shoes.

"Sorry bout that laddy, just give it time" Drew said with a reassuring nod.

"I'm just so caught up in-," Wade started but getting cut off with his phone ringing, "I wonder who this is" he said before answering the call.

Drew just sat down and took note of how Wade's content face turned into confusion as he spoke with the other person on the line. However the call seem short and sweet. Once he was finished with his conversation on the phone Wade scoffed as he put it back in his pocket.

"…What's up Wade?" Drew asked questioning what made him so befuddled.

"Well…apparently…." The British man said sitting down and leaning his back against the wall with his head facing the ceiling "….the business trip got cancelled…" he said before he gave a big yawn.

"Hmmm bummer man, at least you knew before you left for the airport" Drew said putting his shirt over his head

"Yea…but I woke up so early today and everything, well at least I can take a nap now" He said trying to stifle another yawn.

"That's the spir-," Drew stopped himself when he suddenly got an idea "WADE! Do you know what this means!?" Drew ran up to his British friend grabbing his arms.

"….That I packed all my things for nothing?" Wade said bleakly looking down towards his friend.

"NO! Don't you see? This is it!" Drew said a wide smile across his face remembering his conversation with his boyfriend the previous night. "You told Justin that you were going on this trip right?"

"Well yeah….Oh I guess I should text him that my trip was cancelled," Wade said reaching for his phone

Drew quickly stopped him and uttered "No! That's the thing! You come in there with your best suit and tie. Bring him a gift….flowers even! Tell. Him. How. You. Feel!" Drew said with much expression shaking him with every word. "…See? He'll be so surprised since he wasn't expecting you since he thinks you're on your trip, GOD this is genius. He'll love it. I know I would." Drew said before he finally let him go so he could process it.

"….Woah….I mean I was supposed to get on a plane in less than an hour and now this all of a sudden…" Wade said slowly just trying to take it all in

"….Justin will love it Wade…aren't you tired of waiting?" Drew asked the man who still looked like he was contemplating the whole thing.

Wade questionable look turned more determined and controlled "You're right…it's time to do this." He said before getting all of his things together in his gym bag.

"THAT'S what I'm talkin' bout lad" Drew said slapping him on the back for encouragement. "Come on we'll go to my place so you can get situated, it'd be a shame to ruin the surprise if you just casually show up in your room, and you can even borrow one of my suits!"

"I can't thank ya' enough Dre-," The Brit said before hitting his head on the wall "AH!"

"How'd you hit that wall? ….Dang you're still sleepy aren't ya'? You okay?" Drew asked taking a look at Wade rubbing his nose

"I'm fine…" Wade said massaging his slightly hurt nozzle "….Wait….I'm not sure if it's a good idea to be over at your place if…. '_you know who'_….decides to show up"

"Oh don't worry about Heath, he's over his mother's house right now, he said he may not be back until tomorrow morning so we're good!" Drew said reassuringly as he dragged Wade towards the exit.

**-Justin's Room (7:50pm)-**

Justin happily strolled into his room after a quite successful day of shopping. He put down his bag with Heath's gift on his bed as he opened the other shopping bag he was carrying. He smiled as he pulled the outfit out of the bag.

"This will look so good" Justin told himself as he started to change his clothes.

The young man fashioned the clothes in his mirror and loved what he was seeing, brown baggy but firm pants that made his ass look great along with a form fitting light beige shirt that shown the curve of his pecs. He was happy with his clothes and hoped Heath would feel the same. He looked over at the clock and knew his red headed friend would be here soon. He laid on his bed his face beaming about seeing Heath again, then suddenly he got an idea that made him jump right off the bed. He ran to the desk in the corner and got out a piece of paper and blue pen. Justin sat there a bit pondering what he should write, but when he mustered the words he deemed appropriate he began writing it on the paper. Once he was finished he read through it, kissed it, then went over to the box that held Heath's treats and placed it at the very bottom of the box. He placed the lid back on then put the bag containing it back behind his bed. Suddenly he heard a door knock and playfully smiled as he ran up to the door, after checking himself in the mirror of course. He opened the door…

"There's my handsome piece of chocolate" The man leaning on the door frame

"Well you're my precious…gingersnap" Justin said with a giggle

Heath smiled at Justin and instantly hugged him when he got through the door. Justin gladly hugged him back mentally fantasizing how life would be if every day was like this. Heath kept his arm around Justin's shouldered as they walked into the room.

"So what are we watching tonight?" He said looking down at the man

"…Oh…." Justin put his hand to his head "I was out all day today and I totally forgot about it…"

"Don't worry about that we can find something on TV" Heath said leading Justin to sit on the bed, in which he sat right next to him.

"Okay, so how was your day today?" Justin asked as he looked over at Heath

"Nothing special I just helped my roommate Cody move out this morning" Heath said while flipping through the channels. "How about you Justin?"

"I mainly went to the shopping district, they have a few new stores out so it was fun. I had a pretty good day today…" He got closer to Heath and rested his head on his shoulder "….and it just got better"

Heath looked at him and smiled "…Glad to hear that…" he wrapped his arm around Justin's waist "…I'm sure it'll be a good night" his hand slowly dipped from Justin's waist and crawled to the tanned man's thigh…

**-Outside the Hotel (4:00 pm)-**

Wade and Drew both got out of their cars and started to walk up to the hotel. They both walked side by side as they walked through the front doors.

"And here comes the worse part of this hotel…" Wade said with a very dreary tone in his voice

"Oh come on Wade stay awake until we get there all we need to do is get up these steps" Drew said nudging his friend

"I know it's just that this hotel has so many frickin' steps it takes forever to get all the way up to the lobby" Wade said with a yawn

"You're exaggerating now let's go" Drew said encouragingly to get Wade through

They finally made it to the lobby and soon after that they took the elevator to the first floor, once he was in front of his door Drew brought out his key and opened the door.

"Okay let's see what we got here" Drew said turning on the lights in his hotel room

Whenever the lights were on Wade noticed something peculiar about Drew's room. There was still many boxes in it most of them not even opened from the time he moved in.

"Ahh Drew…" Wade said scratching his head "Why are ya' still not unpacked? I thought you would be able to make _some _progress from the time when John and I helped you…."

"Oh…well I'm going to be moving into Heath's room soon so it would be a waste of time to unpack and just pack up again for the move" Drew explained to him while he headed for his closet to look for suits. "…So do you Justin would like a black suit with a lavender color or black with orange?" Drew said waiting for Wade's response "…Wade?" he turned around to see if the British man heard him

Drew cried his name again whenever he walked over to him finally noticing he was sleeping on the bed.

"Ugh….fine I guess you won't be able to properly tell Justin how you feel if you're too sleepy" Drew said throwing an extra blanket over the sleeping Brit. "hmmm….It may be even better this way…to tell him at night when the moon and stars are out sounds a lot more…romantic…."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance!

I'm sorry if the time zones were confusing, it's just that the scenes with Wade and Drew happened earlier in the day. So just so there is no confusion whenever Heath and Justin are together in this chapter Wade is still sleeping at Drew's place (he was pretty tired). I'm pretty sure the times will be in sync/consecutive for the next chapter. That's pretty much all I wanted to say. Other than that hoped you enjoyed and I hope to see you again next time :D

Luv-ya ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! Originally I was planning to put this chapter and the previous chapter as one chapter but then I knew it would be too long so I separated them. Thanks for my reviews I love hearing what you guys have to say^^. So with that onto that new chapter I hope you enjoy :D**

**Warning: M/M**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Wade slowly opened his eyes as he laid across his friend's bed. Still in a dazed he sluggishly propped himself up on the bed as he rubbed his eyes.

"Finally you're awake! You don't know how tempted I was to just wake you up!" Drew said walking up to him with his arms crossed

"Wait how long was I out?" Wade asked as his vision started to lose the fuzzy presence.

"Like for four hours, but don't worry it's like 8:45 now so we can still go out and see if we can find a gift." Drew said as he scurried around his room to find his keys "I was just downstairs in the lobby they have a couple of nice flower arrangements down there so maybe we can find something"

"Drew…I honestly can't thank you enough" The British man said getting off of the bed

Drew opened the door "Don't worry bout' it lad. I know how it feels to wake up knowing I have someone I can cuddle with and confide in….I want the same for you Wade…" He smiled to Wade who instantly smiled back as they both left the room.

The two men walked into to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Once they arrived to their destination they took a look around the shop to see if they could find anything gift worthy for Justin.

"See look over here…" Drew said picking up an arrangement of flowers for sale "….this is a nice arrangement don't you think?"

"It's beautiful…but I think its _way_ to girly Justin" Wade said taking note of the many vibrant colors of the bouquet. "I think Justin would like something more…" he took a longer look around store "….like that…" The Brit walked up closer to the object that caught his eye the most "I think he'll like this"  
"You think? He likes stuff like that?" Drew asked walking up to him to take a closer look

Wade smile "Yea….he kinda has I thing for it…."

**III**

Justin and Heath were enjoying the night as they watched a whole marathon of the show 'Scrubs' since their previous plans of watching a movie were dashed. For Justin watching the show brought back great memories of being with Heath since the show always had brought them closer together years before whether it was silly comedic antics or the menacing efforts of both their favorite character-the janitor, Justin loved watching it, it brought back all the _right _memories for him. However once their nostalgia came to an end, Justin was left wondering whether now was a good time….

"So what should we do now?" Heath said as his hand started to glide down Justin's back, but before he could reach his round region Justin suddenly spoke

"…wait I have something…" Justin got up in a hurry going behind his bed leaving a slightly pouty Heath. He walked back to Heath carry a bag with the name 'Cinnalotte' on it "…Th-This is for you" he said handing the bag to the man in front of him.

"Justin…you got this for me" Heath asked as he took he bag by its handles

Justin simply smiled and nodded in response.

Heath dug through the bag and brought out a square gold-ish box, he lifted the lid and got a pleasant surprise. Heath gave a gentle chuckle "….you know I'm a sucker for cinnamon"

Justin gave his famous gorgeous smile "I bought it yesterday…I'm glad you like it"

Heath smiled back at him "Justin….I love it…" The red head brought his gaze to the ground "Justin….I've been thinking…" he suddenly grabbed both of Justin's hands and looked him in his eyes "…move in with me! Cody just moved out and now I have space. We could live together."

Justin's jaw dropped from the sudden words "I-I-I-I would love to move in with you Heath!..." Justin face beamed with excitement _"I can't believe this is happening!" _he thought as he imagined being so close to Heath once more. Then Justin eyes began to slowly droop down along with his smile "…but I've been roommates with Wade for a while now…how would he feel once he comes back from his trip and I'm not here…I don't want him to be upset"

Heath used his hand to guide Justin's face back to his "If he cared about you he would let you be happy." Heath then opened the container at the top of the box of treats that held a cinnamon bun "…you want to know what I love most about these ones…" he gentle rubbed his finger over the icing "…I just love the taste of this…" Heath said as he started to rub his finger covered in white icing all over Justin's lips.

Heath nearly pounced on him smacking their lips together. Heath hungrily licked all the icing off of Justin's soft lips and not long after he penetrated Justin's mouth with his warm tongue. Justin's heart raced as he tried to keep up with Heath, he fell back on the bed with the red head on top of him. Justin shaft was getting harder by the second, having Heath's lips on his is something he longed for ever since their last date. Heath felt Justin's growing length against his leg which made him dip his hand down to grab it. Justin cried in pleasure slightly breaking their kiss. The other man smiled and reached for Gabriel's zipper, however he got disrupted by Justin's hand.

"…w-w-wait Heath….aaah…I…" He said before finally breaking the kiss "….I think we should…take this slow….I don't want to ruin anything for us" he said trying to catch his breath

"….Don't you know I care about you Justin? Don't you want me back?" Heath asked the other with soft spoken eyes barely leaving an inch of space between them.

"More than anything Heath! I just…." Justin trailed off not knowing what to say

"Then let me love you…" He said before lunging in to kiss him again.

Justin wanted this relationship to last, he wanted to be with Heath for a whole lifetime, he didn't want to rush things…he wanted to take things slow, but it just felt so good. The tanned man moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Heath above him. The red head was already unzipping the other man's pants and just as quickly grabbed his cock making Justin shiver under his touch. _"God this feels so good" _is all that was running through his mind. He leaned up into Heath's touch as the other started to jerk him off. It didn't take long until Justin got rock hard in Heath grasp, but once he did Heath broke the kiss and leaned towards Gabriel's ear.

"….Let's take these clothes off babe" He said with his sexy grin before he risen up to take off his own shirt.

Justin didn't say anything he quickly wiggled out of his pants and threw them on the floor. By the time he looked up Heath was already completely naked.

"You miss this Justin?" Heath said with his sexy visage

"God. Yes." Justin uttered before Heath got a hold of the South African's shirt and tossing it on the ground.

Heath then tackle Justin onto the bed as he kissed him furiously while Justin hugged his body closer to him. It has been awhile since Heath's body was between his legs, it was a wonderful sensation that he, at many times, only dreamed of. Heath began to snake his hand down to Justin's ass squeezing his firm cheeks. Heath started to kiss all over Justin's chest receiving moans of pleasure from him.

"aaah….Heath" Justin moaned as he digged his fingers in his back

Heath then abruptly stuck his finger up the other's ass, causing Justin to slightly squirm from the sudden intrusion.

"Seems like you can do two huh…" Heath grinned as he inserted his second finger in the tight space

"aaaaahhhh….." The man moaned as he slowly grinded down on the other's fingers

"You were always good at this Gabriel…." Heath said gladly giving him his third finger "…you're so tight yet you can get a custom to it so quickly" he gave him another kiss on the lips as he continued to prep the man.

Justin's cock was already leaking from anticipation he wanted nothing more than to feel Heath's dick inside of him.

"H-Heath I want it….put it in.." Justin pleaded spreading his legs wider

"You want it?... You want it Justin?" Heath teased as he continue to brush his fingers against Justin sweet spot.

"YES! HEATH" Justin screamed through his moans

"Beg for it Justin" Heath started to rapidly brush his sensitive spot

"GOD PLEASE FUCK ME HEATH PLEASE!" Justin begged as he was edging towards his climax.

"If you say so baby…." He smiled as he removed his fingers

Heath grabbed Justin's legs and propped them around his waist as he positioned himself toward the hole.

Gabriel started to moan uncontrollably as he felt Heath's stiff cock filling his ass, he squeezed the blankets under him.

"You okay baby?" Heath asked only half of the way in

"YES MORE I NEED MORE!" Justin cried at the very thought of his many lustful fantasies coming true.

Heath gave the other exactly what he wanted and quickly shoved his whole cuck into Justin's ass.

"AAH..." The South African screamed as he came hard all over his stomach shooting multiple strands of his cum all over himself.

"Well….that was fast baby.…" Heath said with a sly grin

"I'm…I'm sor-,"

"ssshhh…" He said as he started kissing his neck "…don't worry….I think it's sexy…" he admitted with his sexy smirk.

**III**

Wade and Drew were now in the lobby which, luckily enough, was giving out free samples of cologne. Wade doused himself with a couple of sprays before turning back to Drew.

"…okay...mmmm now you're ready" Drew said taking a good looked at the fully dressed up Brit "I knew lavender would be a good color with the black suit"

Wade smiled at him "I know I probably said this plenty of times….but thank you Drew."

"No problem big guy" The Scottish man said as he pat his friend on the back "And you better keep me updated" he pointed back at him as he walked towards the elevator

Wade waved back at him "Will do"

The British man walked in the opposite direction Drew did, deciding to take a few looks in a nearby mirror before meeting up with Justin.

**III**

Heath continued to thrust his length deep into a moaning Justin Gabriel. Justin couldn't get enough of it, he bit his lips as he immersed himself into the moment. The fact that the red headed man was now in his room making love to him was more bliss to him than he could ever imagine.

"aaaahh….Heath more please….more" Justin moaned as he was pounded into

"Don't worry baby I'll give it to ya'…" He said as he increased his speed continuing to fully stimulate the man hitting his sweet spot every time.

Heath was quite versatile when it came to sex however whenever he was with Justin all he could think about was fuckin' him in the ass. He loved how submissive Justin looked while he was taking his dick, his thick thighs in the air, and his ass quivering after every thrust he received. Justin was perfect in Heath's eyes, a man with such a handsome face along with a drop dead gorgeous body. If Heath had things his way he would have his way with Justin's body all night…

Justin moaned constantly under Heath's thrusts, he loved how rough Heath would get with him every time they slept together. Gabriel longed for him to thoroughly fuck him like he used to. Before when they were together Justin knew that Heath cared about him and was very possessive about him…..but Justin knew he was his and only his. Heath had that way with him to make him feel loved and secure, so every time they made love he had this feeling that he was Heath's and he never had to worry about anything else. This feeling of security and belonging was one that he missed most about Heath, pleasuring himself to the thought of being with him always raised this feeling once more….

Heath lowered himself towards the tanned man and played with his nipples with his tongue as he increased his speed.

"aaah Heath…it feels so good" Justin said as willingly arched his body up "Heath…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" The South African let out a scream of pleasure as he blew his load all over his stomach for the third time that night.

Heath felt Justin's wall clench around his cock which gave him a wave of pleasure leading up to his own climax. Slater thrust one last time as he filled the other's ass with his cum, making sure every last drop of his load was inside of him. His head finally dropped down as he slowly tried to catch his breath. He looked down at Justin under him and saw his eyes roll to the back of his head, his eyelids falling, and his chest becoming suddenly still. Heath looked down at the unconscious man confused by Justin's sudden still body. He slowly went down and placed his ear right between Justin's chest then lifted himself back up when he did in fact hear Justin heart along with his breathing.

"Still a heavy sleeper eh?" Heath said as he gentle caressed Gabriel's cheek.

The next thing Heath knew the door to the room was opening which allowed the once dim room have a rectangular patch of light. Heath looked at the tall figure that was standing in the doorway and could only assume that he was looking back at him. His heart started to race as he continue to stare at him, until he finally remember who Justin's roommate was.

"Funny you're here, we thought you would be out for a couple of days…" Heath smiled as he slowly pulled himself out of Justin.

For the other man at the door, he was beyond speechless. He could have had years to take the whole scene in and still couldn't understand it. He was wordless standing in the doorway with Justin gift in his hand. He didn't believe what he was seeing, he thought his eyes must be fooling him or that he was dreaming and still sleeping in Drew's room. However when he heard the man who was hovering over his roommate he knew that this was reality…..and that _that_ was Heath.

Heath looked at what appeared to be a single rose in his hand "Awww…." Heath said with a sneer tone in his voice "…was that for Justin? Hahaha…." He chuckle at the other man "Oh…Wade you _really_ shouldn't have" he said as he put on his pants.

The British man's grip on the gift slowly loosened causing the flower to hit the ground, its chocolate petals crumbling on the ground….

Heath started to gather his things including the gift Justin gave him "Well I guess it's time for me to go, I doubt you'll let me stay" He said as he casually walked towards Wade "…..Oh yeah! And thanks for helping Drew mov-,"

Before Heath could reach the door Wade grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall. Heath yelped at the sudden contact and brought both his hand up to pry Wade's hand from his neck.

Wade's face was blood red, his nose was flaring, and even despite having both of Heath's arms trying to stop him his strength held Heath to the wall.

"…If…you….. FUCKIN' HURT HIM I SWEAR TO GOD!" Wade screamed no longer controlling himself and just letting his anger speak for him.

"H-h-hurt him?" Heath said with both his arms shaking while stilling trying to pull Wade's arm away "You c-c-can s-see for yourself that he….enjoyed….himself…" Heath said despite struggling to breathe he still smiled condescendingly.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?" Wade yelled demandingly as he squeezed him harder. His face showing nothing but pure fury

"Cause…" Heath clenched his teeth at the pain, but made sure he continue "cause h-he in….invited me over dipshit!" he said evilly smiling when he saw what he said took a toll on Wade "What? What's w-w-wrong Wade? Hahaaaha" he started to laugh "Did you really think…Justin w-wanted you…."

Wade once angry visage turned unmistakably concerned as his eyes grew wider at what the red head was saying.

Heath laughed once more and slowly shook his head "…no…he wants…me" he gave his mischievous grin

Wade's hand still clenching Heath's throat pulled Heath towards him and pushed him harshly against the wall once more. Slater started to cough uncontrollable, his lungs feeling crushed, his face turning redder than his hair, and his saliva sliding down his chin from the corner of his mouth.

"WHAT ABOUT DREW? YOU'RE HIS BOYFRIEND, HEATH!" Wade shouted back at him as he continued to crush the man's throat

"I KNOW THAT….." Heath yelled angrily at him before being disrupted by more coughs "…I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!"

Wade slowly got closer to Heath's face "...then why are you here?"

Heath's devilish smile returned to his face "…..cause Heath gets…..what Heath wants…"

Suddenly Heath brought up both of his legs and kicked Wade in the stomach as hard as he could. As soon as Wade's grip loosened Heath scooped his belongings and made a mad dash to the door. After Wade caught his breath for a second he made a dash for the other man.

"Son of BITC-," The British man stopped and looked back at his roommate who was still lying on the bed. He turned back towards the door and as soon as he looked through the hallway, Heath was nowhere to be found. He quickly went over to Justin.

"Justin…" He said urgently as he softly patted his cheek. However he somewhat knew Justin wasn't going to wake up he has always been a deep sleeper.

He took a looked at Justin's bare body, his chest quivering at what he was looking at. _"Justin, what happened? What's happening!?" _was all he could think. He inspected the younger man's body looking up and down it to make sure there wasn't any signs of attack or damage done to it. The last thing he wanted to do was invade Justin's privacy, nonetheless he gently slid his hand under Justin's thigh and slowly lifted it up to take a look at his rear. Even though it show him something he wished wasn't there, it also didn't reveal any sign of rape either. He laid him back down and grabbed an extra blanket to cover him with.

He went over to Justin face and whispered "I'll be right back Justin…" He brought his keys out and headed for the door. Once he was out of the room he locked it and started running down the hallway towards Drew's room.

As soon as the Brit reached Drew's door he immediately started to anxiously knock on it. It was only a few moments before Drew opened the door greeting his friend with a friendly face.

"Wade!"

"Is Heath in there?" Wade asked anxiously as he looked at the room behind Drew

"No, he's at his mother's house remember?" Drew said slightly confused by Wade's uneasiness

Wade rolled his eyes at the blatant lie Heath must've told him.

"Anyway, tell me everything what happened with Justin?" Drew as with excitement spread across his face "I mean he had to of liked the suit, did he like the gift?"

Wade was just standing there looking back at his friend in fear of what he was going to tell him. Even after everything Drew did for him, it pained him to even think about telling him. He didn't think about how he was going to say it and he mentally kicked himself for not having a plan beforehand.

"Come on Wade don't hog the details" Drew playfully slapped him on the shoulder

Wade was still standing in silence with an uneasy visage, he hated the fact he had to tell him, but he still had to tell him….

"Look Wade….If you don't want to tell me why did you-,"

"Heath's cheating on you" Wade said bluntly before biting his lip

"…..what did you say" Drew said incredulous of what he just heard

"He's cheating on you Drew….." Wade said his heart aching

"W-Where is this even coming from?"

"Drew…"

"What are you talking about? I know you hate Heath, I know, but to make up lies"

"It isn't a lie I saw him with-," Wade was hesitant to continue

"WITH WHO?" Drew demanded

"I-I-I'm not sure…" Wade wanted Drew to know the truth but didn't want to admit it was Justin. Partially because he didn't want him to think Justin willingly sleep with his boyfriend and partially because Wade himself didn't want to believe that Justin just slept Heath. "I don't…."

Drew slowly shook his head anger filling his eyes "You're so full of it Wade" he began to shut the door.

"Wait!" Wade said stopping him "Listen to me Drew no matter how much I hate Heath I would NEVER lie to you. I just saw him-,"

"You wanna' know what's funny Wade" Drew asked him before he could continue stepping in front of his room door. "Heath told me that you would say anything to come between us….I didn't think you would go that far….but I'm looking at you now and you proved me wrong" he said with his face showing nothing but utter disappointment.

Wade lightly grabbed both of the Scott's shoulders "Drew let me just explain..."

"NO!" he shoved Wade away from him "I SUPPORT YOU WADE!" he pointed at him as he yelled "I SUPPORT YOU AND JUSTIN!...AND ALL I ASK FOR IN RETURN…..is for you support me and Heath, hell I don't even ask for that! Just as long as you respect us!" Drew said his voice calming down though his face was still heated "And the whole….."

Wade watched as Drew's eyes started to water….

"The whole Sheamus thing was hard for me and Heath assisted me through everything…" Drew started to shake his head as the mere thought of Wade disrespecting someone he cared so much about "...I'm tired of this Wade…..keep the fuckin' suit…" Drew said before he went back into his room

"Drew wait lets-,"

The door quickly slammed in his face "Drew!" he continued to knock on his door "Come on Drew let's talk about this….…" Wade dropped his forehead against the door dejectedly "…you're not the only one who's hurt by this…." He whispered against the door. He knew Drew and he knew Drew would be stubborn enough not to answer the door again. Wade took a final glance at the door and started to walk back to his room. _"He'll see reason in time…he'll listen to me tomorrow… I hope" _he thought to himself as he walked back to his room.

He opened his door with his key and to no surprise to him, Justin was still sleeping on the bed. He closed the door behind him and slowly walked up to the sleeping form. Wade went over to the sink and grabbed a paper towel from the counter. He came back to Justin, lifted the covers off of him and wiped his stomach to clean him off. The Brit then walked over to Justin's drawer, pick out some sleeper drawers for him and carefully placed them up this legs and around his waist. Finally covering him up with his blanket.

He looked down at the South African who was sleeping so peacefully yet for Wade it felt like there was a battle raging in his stomach and no matter how much he try to quell it, it just gets worse. _"Did he even know that Heath and Drew were together?"_ Wade asked himself knowing Justin would never sleep with another man's boyfriend._ "How did this start?"_ Wade asked himself trying to think of anything that hinted to Justin and Heath being together. _"And how is this going to end?"_ The British man was so very tempted to wake Justin up to get all the answers, but he knew they would have plenty of time to talk in the morning. He undressed himself and sluggishly went under his own covers. He knew it would be pointless, that he wouldn't be getting much sleep that night. Wade looked over at Justin, watching his chest rise and lower. He couldn't help but think about all the time they spent with one another. After what happened two years ago Justin and Wade have only been growing closer to one another, and the British man wanted nothing more than to be by his side as he watches him smile. _"Heath?"_ Wade thought back to the day that Justin asked him how he should approach a man _"Were you really talking about Heath?"_. If what Heath said was true…and that Justin was indeed in love with Heath even after he beat him leaving him unconscious with a cut that would scar his body for life. If this was in fact true it only left him more confused and concerned for the younger man's wellbeing "_Justin...what are you doing?"._

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks in advance :)

Hoped you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Oh and from now on I'm just going to separate scenes with the "**III**" symbol.

Hope I see you next time

Luv-ya ^_^


End file.
